Technical Field
The preset invention relates to wireless charging, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for providing compatibility in a wireless power transmission system.
Background Art
In general, in order to charge portable terminals such as a cellular phone, a notebook, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), the portable terminals should receive electric energy (alternatively, power) from an external charger. The portable terminals include a battery cell storing the supplied electric energy and a circuit for charging and discharging (supplying the electric energy to the portable terminals) the battery cell.
An electrical connection mode between the charger for charging the electric energy in the battery cell and the battery cell include a terminal supply mode that receives commercial power and converts the received commercial power into voltage and current corresponding to the battery cell to supply the electric energy to the battery cell through a terminal of the corresponding battery cell.
The terminal supply mode is companied by the use of a physical cable or electric wire. Therefore, when a lot of terminal supply mode apparatuses are handled, a lot of cables occupy a significant work space and are difficult to arrange and external appearance is not good. Further, the terminal supply mode may cause an instantaneous discharge phenomenon due to different potential differences among terminals, occurrence of damage and fire by foreign substances, natural discharge, deterioration of life-span and performance of a battery pack, and the like.
In recent year, in order to solve the problem, a charge system (hereinafter, referred to as a wireless power transmission system) and control methods using the wireless power transmission mode has been presented. The wireless power transmission mode is also referred to as a contactless power transmission mode or a no point of contact power transmission mode. The wireless power transmission system is constituted by a wireless power transmitting device supplying the electric energy in the wireless power transmission mode and a wireless power receiving device receiving the electric energy wirelessly supplied from the wireless power transmitting device to charge the battery cell.
An operation of the wireless power transmitting device or receiving device may be defined by a standardized technical specification. For example, a wireless power consortium (WPC) standardizes technical matters that enable wireless charging based on a magnetic induction mode. Wireless power transmitting device or receiving devices which are actually commercialized are manufactured according to a specific version standard technical specification (hereinafter, referred to as ‘standard’). The version of the wireless charging standard may be upgraded and when a legacy version standard and a new version standard are different from each other, a legacy version product and a new version product may not be compatible to each other.
For example, a step in which the wireless power transmitting device authenticates and verifies the wireless power receiving device is performed according to a specific packet structure and when the specific packet structure is changed or a new packet structure is rather defined as the legacy version standard is upgraded to the new version standard, a problem in compatibility between the legacy version product and the new version product may occur.